


Flummadiddle and Morosis

by bigbbygrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Castiel is Jack Kline's Parent, Dean Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic, Family, Fix-It of Sorts, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s15e19 Inherit the Earth, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester is Jack Kline's Parent, Texting, gabriel is there too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbbygrl/pseuds/bigbbygrl
Summary: After defeating Chuck, Jack revives the Winchester boy's favorite angels. It's great, but with Jack and the angels in heaven most of the time, Sam gets lonely. So, he makes a group chat with Jack, Dean, Cas, and Gabriel to try and keep in touch.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 20





	1. Team Free Will 3.0

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam starts a group chat.

**_Team Free Will 3.0 Group Chat_ **

_12/15/20_

_5:15 PM_

**_Sam:_ ** _Hey everyone, this is Sam. I made us this group chat._

 **_Jack:_ ** _Cool! I can talk to everyone at once!_

 **_Cas:_ ** _Thank you Sam, this will make things much more efficient._

 **_Dean:_ ** _Yeah neat but wtf is gabe doing here???_

 **_Sam:_ ** _I thought we should include him._

 **_Gabe:_ ** _Whassup fuck heads_

 **_Cas:_ ** _Please don’t swear in front of Jack. Thank you._

 **_Sam:_ ** _Hi Gabe_

 **_Jack:_ ** _It’s okay cas, dean does it all the time_

 **_Cas:_ ** _Dean we talked about this._

 **_Sam:_ ** _Anyways, gabe, how are you? It’s been awhile since we saw you. Are you planning on swinging by anytime soon? You know we have a room for you._

 **_Jack:_ ** _Gabe come visittttt_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _Maybe_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _I’m doing shit_

 **_Cas:_ ** _Language._

 **_Sam:_ ** _What are you doing?_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _Wouldnt u like to know ( ͡~ ͜ʖ ͡°)_

 **_Dean:_ ** _WTF_

 **_Sam:_ ** _lol_

 **_Cas:_ ** _You should come by. You are always welcome here :)_

 **_Jack:_ ** _PLEASSSSSSEEEE_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _If sam begs_

 **_Sam:_ ** _hell no_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _that’s not what u said last night ;)))_

 **_Dean:_ ** _I will block you gabe_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _u wont_

 **_Dean:_ ** _Except for the fact that I totally will_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)╭∩╮_

 **_Dean:_ ** _FIGHT ME_

 **_Sam:_ ** _Hey play nice you two_

 **_Sam:_ ** _Gabe stop spreading lies about me_

Sam sets down his phone and sighs. He really thought that a group chat would be a good idea. The team was back together (sort-of) and the world was saved (again), not to mention that Jack was God now. He had brought their two favorite angels back from the dead and after a slightly tearful reunion they were all back together now. Well, sort of. Gabriel hadn’t really stuck around for long, opting to go on a journey of “self-discovery”, which Sam knew was Gabe-ese for “I feel uncomfortable with the amount of love I’m being shown, and I’m going to drown myself in drink and women so I don’t have to deal with it”. Honestly Sam wasn’t surprised. And, despite all the things that the archangel had done, Sam couldn’t help the fondness he had for the guy. 

Dean and Cas were a different story all together. Sam wasn’t really sure what had gone down between them when Cas was taken by the empty, mostly because Dean wouldn’t talk about it, but he knew it was something big. He remembers Dean being practically drunk on the manic hope that Jack would be able to retrieve the seraphim, and sure enough, those hopes had come true. Cas seemed really nervous the first few minutes that he was back with the hunters, but Dean had led him into a separate room. Sam was glad for that, at least he wouldn’t have to hear their “reunion” or whatever they were calling it. Dean still thinks Sam doesn’t know what is so obviously going on between those two, but Jack pretends to be oblivious for their sake, so Sam does as well. At least until they’re ready.

Speaking of Jack, the kid was doing surprisingly well despite his boost in power. Those first few days that Jack was back in the bunker were a little touch and go, trying to figure out what his capacity and limits were, which were still yet to be found. He tries not to use his powers too much, unless he’s conducting business up in heaven. He had been fixing it for the past couple weeks with the help of Cas and Gabe. So everyone was fairly busy. Except for Sam.

Basically what he’s trying to say is that he’s lonely. 

Not in the way that hunters usually are. Not the kind of loneliness that can be fixed by a long night in a bottle or a woman. No, the loneliness that feels bone-deep. The ache for family and love. He kind of thought that hole would be filled after getting their little rag-tag family back together, but he still felt very isolated from the rest of the group, no matter how much Dean tried to include Sam in his “not-dates” with Cas.

Maybe that’s why he made the group chat. To connect to his very disconnected family. He chuckles at his attempt to connect the individuals who still had very strained relationships between them. Gabe still felt out of place, Jack was still wary of Dean, Dean clearly felt bad but his pride didn’t let him apologize, Cas and Dean were still walking on eggshells around everyone despite how obvious they were, and Sam… Well, Sam didn’t have any issues with anyone. He just wanted them all in the bunker. Together. And maybe he found a way to do that.

_Buzz buzz_

Sam looks down at his phone, smirking.

_12/15/20 6:01 PM_

**_Dean:_ ** _so what is everyone up to?_

 **_Jack:_ ** _Not much, just tying up a few loose ends in heaven_

 **_Jack:_ ** _I might be down for dinner if that’s okay with you_

 **_Sam:_ ** _Of course that’s okay Jack! Mi casa tu casa._

 **_Jack:_ ** _Thanks. I don’t know why you’re speaking spanish though._

 **_Cas:_ ** _It’s a human thing. I don’t get it either._

 **_Gabe:_ ** _Uncultured swine_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _I’m in heaven helping out Jack_

 **_Sam:_ ** _You should come by for dinner too Gabe_

 **_Dean:_ ** _I’m currently in the process of making burgers, so I need a headcount_

 **_Cas:_ ** _Me and Jack will definitely be there._

 **_Sam:_ ** _I’m always here_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _Burgers??? Really? Do you ever get sick of grease?_

 **_Dean:_ ** _Damn, you don't have to eat with us_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _I probably wont_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _I told you I have stuff to do_

 **_Sam:_ ** _Well too bad. Get your ass down here._

 **_Sam:_ ** _We miss you_

 **_Gabe:_ ** _We? Sure lol. Nah maybe another time when you aren’t cooking up heart-attacks_

 **_Dean:_ ** _Whatever. Four dean-burgers coming up_

Sam sighs again at Gabriel’s incompetence. He hadn’t come by the bunker in… Well, since he left the first time. Oh well, Sam was looking forward to Dean’s burgers. His brother, bless his heart, customizes everyone's burgers with exactly the right toppings and everyone’s separate preferences. Sam’s are always piled high with lettuce, tomatoes, mushrooms, and onions, just like Sam likes them. Cas’s are always fairly plain, just a burger and lettuce and sauces, and Jack’s are very similar to Dean’s. The kid’s tastes are so similar to his brother’s that Sam worries some days. Sometimes Dean likes to experiment too. One time he made a burger salad, which was actually really good, and this other time he cooked scrambled eggs in all the leftover drippings and grease from the meat, which Dean and Jack couldn’t seem to get enough of. 

Sam finds himself silently wondering what Dean would put on a burger that Gabriel would like. Somehow Dean just _knew_ what each of them would like. Maybe Dean would know exactly what to put on Gabe’s. Although, maybe he wouldn’t. Dean has spent so much time feeding Sam, Jack, and Cas already, he probably had a good idea of what they would like already. 

Sam shakes himself out of his thoughts at the sound of his name being called from the kitchen, and gets up to see what new concoction Dean has created for the four of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! So this is just a little side project. It won't have regular updates or anything, but if I have an idea that I can't make into a full fic I'll probably just put it here. I will try to keep a main plot line going though. I hope you can still enjoy it though!


	2. Dean's Attempt at Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Jack team up to make a pie while Sam is away at the grocery store.

**_Team Free Will 3.0 Group Chat_ **

_ 12/18/20 4:37 PM _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Heyyy _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Who wants to make pie _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Please I ran out of money and can’t buy any _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Guys???? _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Dude stop I’m literally at the store right now. _

**_Jack:_ ** _ Can I have some pie? _

**_Sam:_ ** _ I’m buying some _

**_Jack:_ ** _ Cool _

**_Jack:_ ** _ Can we still make some though? _

**_Jack:_ ** _ That sounds funnnn _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Sure _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Might be a lot of work though _

**_Jack:_ ** _ That’s okay. I’ll be right down. _

Dean’s nervous. He really shouldn’t be, after all, Jack was probably over all the shit that had happened months ago (was it months now? He couldn’t really remember), but Dean still worries that the kid is mad at him. He stands there wringing his hands until he hears the air split, making room for Jack’s form. Dean spins around and caches the nervous glint in Jack’s eyes before he smiles cautiously. Dean grins back.

“Hey kid. Ready to burn down the kitchen?” Dean drawls.

“What?” Jack looks taken aback before realization crosses over his face, “Oh, is that a saying? Yes, I’m ready.”

“Okay, good,” Dean can’t help laughing at the kid’s awkward-ness. That’s all from Sam. Jack may have the same tastes as Dean, but those dewy eyes and dopey expression is all his brother. He may look eerily like Cas (which creeps Dean out in a different way), but most of his mannerisms are from the Winchesters. “Let’s get cooking!”

_6:17 PM_

**_Cas:_ ** _ I’m gonna drop by really quick if that’s okay _

**_Cas:_ ** _ I smell smoke _

**_Cas:_ ** _ Are you all okay? _

**_Dean:_ ** _ SHIT _

**_Sam:_ ** _ I STG IM GONE FOR THREE HOURS _

**_Jack:_ ** _ Help _

**_Jack:_ ** _ SOS _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Do I need to come home? _

**_Dean:_ ** _ WERE FINE _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Hey Cas… a little assistance plz _

**_Cas:_ ** _ What do you need? _

**_Dean:_ ** _ How do you put out a kitchen fire? _

**_Sam:_ ** _ DEAN NO _

**_Sam:_ ** _ SAY SIKE RIGHT NOW _

**_Sam:_ ** _ DEAN _

The cooking was going well. Incredibly well, actually. Dean doesn’t really know what happened. Him and Jack had just stepped away for a little bit while the pie was cooking in the oven. Well, maybe it was more than a few minutes. Okay, it might have been an hour or so, but still! The pie shouldn’t have caught  _ fire,  _ right? Jack had tried using his powers to put the fire out, but he still doesn’t have the best handle on things, and the flames just got bigger. He asks Dean if he can just drop a bunch of water on it, but Dean swears the pie is still salvageable, so he says no. Also there are so many electrical appliances that Dean isn’t a hundred percent sure are fire-proof.

He quickly texts Cas, who is probably still waiting in Dean’s room. The air splits again with a whoosh, and Dean’s fluttering, panicky heart begins to calm a little. Cas’ trench-coat is still billowing out behind him as he waves a hand, calming the flames very effectively. Dean slumps against the counter, panting, but grinning like a mad-man.

“Geeze, thanks Cas.” Dean laughs and rubs his sweaty face.

“I’m so sorry,” Jack starts spilling out apologies, “I thought I could take care of it, but I haven’t really gotten a handle on making things disappear. I only can really make things appear and I don’t know--”

“Hey,” Dean puts his hand on Jack’s shoulder, “It’s alright. It was my fault anyways, I should’ve payed attention to the timer. Now come on, let’s see if this baby is still edible.”

The pie was burnt to a crisp, which disappointed Dean, but he just shrugged and said that there was always next time. 

_ 6:25 PM _

**_Jack:_ ** _ Crisis averted :) _


	3. Christmas Wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam wants to know what everyone's Christmas wishes for this year are.

**Team Free Will 3.0 Group Chat**

_ 12/20/20 _

_ 1:43 PM _

**_Sam:_ ** _ What’s everyone’s Christmas wishes?  _

**_Sam:_ ** _ We’re doing it right this year _

**_Dean:_ ** _ YES FINALLY _

**_Dean:_ ** _ idk, we should all just hang out and eat food _

**_Cas:_ ** _ Yes, I don’t have a wish. Just being with my family. _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Love the sentiment guys, but I meant present-wise. I’m out present shopping. _

**_Dean:_ ** _ oh lol well I don't really want anything. I’m just excited for the festivities _

**_Cas:_ ** _ Me either. I am also very excited for the holidays. _

**_Sam:_ ** _ You guys are hopeless _

**_Jack:_ ** _ WAIT I’VE ALWAYS WANTED TO MAKE A CHRISTMAS LIST _

**_Jack:_ ** _ BUT IDK WHAT I WANT :,) _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Don’t worry Jack, I have some ideas. _

**_Sam:_ ** _ As for the rest of you… _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Guess I’ll figure something out. _

**Sam & Gabriel**

_ 2:01 PM _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Okay, Gabe, a few questions _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Hit me _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Well, since you aren’t participating in the group chat, I figured you could help me figure out what kind of gifts to get everyone. _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Alrighty Samshine. Who’s first? _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Cas. I was thinking I could get him and Dean a joint present, you know? _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Ah yes, the lovebirds _

**_Sam:_ ** _ It’s actually kind of awful _

**_Sam:_ ** _ They are so annoying and Dean is still trying to deny it _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Sounds pretty in-character _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Yeah. Anyways, I got Dean a western movie set, since we don’t actually have any. I thought he would want Cas to watch them with him.  _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Good call _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Maybe pair it with popcorn and snacks _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Oohh good idea _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Perfect. Next! _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Well there’s Jack. And my problem with him is a bit different. _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ You know me, problem solver extraordinaire. Lay it on me. _

**_Sam:_ ** _ I think I got him too much stuff _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ lol ok???? _

**_Sam:_ ** _ In the cart I have LEGOs, some books, a teddy bear from that show he likes, a rubix cube, a few games, and then some candy and shit _

**_Sam:_ ** _ I went a little overboard. _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ LMAO NO KIDDING _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Okay, well get the legos and pick two books. Knowing you, there’s probably ten _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Guilty. Okay. _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ I know that Cas already got him the teddy bear he told me _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ The rubix cube and candy can go in the stocking _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ You do stockings, right? _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Also, what are the games? _

**_Sam:_ ** _ I wanna try to do stockings. And the games are Monopoly, Trouble, and Clue.  _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Oooh those are good games. Okay, make those for everyone. Don’t want the kid to get too spoiled. _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Okay, thanks.  _

**_Sam:_ ** _ What do you want? _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ Lol what??? _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ I don’t need anything _

**_Sam:_ ** _ That’s not what I asked. _

**_Gabe:_ ** _ You can’t give me what I want trust me _

**_Sam:_ ** _ wtf is that supposed to mean? _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Gabe?? _

Sam slams his phone down on the metal shopping cart. Sometimes Gabe can be so infuriating. He lets out a frustrated huff and recounts everything in the cart. He’s gotten something for everyone, except Gabriel. He really wanted to do Christmas right this year. His whole fucked up family all together for one day. Just one. Sam sighs again and hangs his head, but not for long. 

“Sir?” A voice says out of nowhere. Sam’s head snaps up, instantly tracking exactly where the voice came from. A young woman, probably in her twenties, is looking at him with concern. “Are you okay?”

“Oh, yeah, sorry, I’m fine,” Sam stutters, “Just stressed out.”

“Ah, present shopping is hard, huh?”

“No kidding,” He scoffs.

“Do you want help?” The woman offers. He squints at her, trying to figure out her intentions. “Sorry, I’m Kylie. My wife is shopping and she told me to go somewhere else while she gets something. Sorry for being nosey.”

“O-oh, no it’s no problem,” Sam smiles at the woman’s open-ness. She doesn’t really seem like a demon or a monster, so he decides she’s probably fine for now. “I’m Sam.”

“Nice to meet you Sam! So, what’s ailing you? Who do you need to please? Angry spouse? Bratty kid?”

“Not quite,” Sam chuckles. “I’ve got stuff for pretty much everyone except for one friend. He insists that he doesn’t want anything. And well, when I pried he said I couldn’t give him what he wanted anyways. What the hell does that even mean?”

“Are you single?”

“What?” Sam shifts uneasily at the question. Kylie laughs and waves her hand. 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just, that’s what my wife said when I was still with my old fiancé. He was a jerk, but I thought I loved him. But my Gina… She thought it was impossible for us to ever happen. Especially with my fiancé in the way. Anyways, it ended up working out.”

“Oh,” Sam stands there dumbstruck. He kind of figured that Gabriel was taking a more… angelic approach to things. Like as in, the things that Gabe wanted were too massive for even him to conjure up. He probably was. But Sam appreciated Kylie’s sentiment either way. “Well I am single. But I don’t think he’s interested anyways. Believe me.”

“Have you asked him? He could just be waiting for you to make the first move.”

“No. He doesn’t want that. He likes women too much. No offence. It’s just… he’s pretty, uh, rich. So I guess he means that he can already buy pretty much whatever he wants.”

“Hm, okay,” Kylie doesn’t look entirely convinced, but lets the subject drop. “Well, my advice? A gift should be from the heart. Something personal that would mean something to the recipient, and the giver. Something you share.”

“We don’t really have any shared interests,” Sam laughs. Him and an archangel probably wouldn’t have anything in common.

“Then how did you two meet? Maybe something that relates to that?” Kylie watches him as Sam thinks about it. Their meeting was so many years ago, but Sam still remembers it immediately. Along with the not-so-conspicuous flirting that happened between them before Sam realized that he was a monster. He chuckles at the memory, but settles for a less-crazy version of what happened.

“We met on a job. It kind of took a while to,  _ ahem,  _ warm up to each other though. God, years.”

“Okay then, so maybe not love at first sight?”

“Yeah,” Sam laughs again, “Not so much.”

“So what was the significant turning point?” Kylie asks.

“Well,” Sam hesitates, but decides to spill the beans. “He kind of saved my life. And my brother’s.”

“Oh, well, that’ll do it,” Kylie laughs. Sam nods in agreement, but shudders a little at the memory. He didn’t see it happen, but he sure saw the flash of light at what they thought at the time was Gabriel's last breath. 

“Yeah. I didn’t see him again after that. Not for a long time. And we’re still trying to fix things. I don’t want to get him something dumb. He’s practically family. I want him to know that.”

“So do something that welcomes him to the family!” Kylie throws up her arms in excitement. “Show him that he belongs in your family. No matter what.”

Sam’s gears are already turning. He's wanted to welcome Gabriel to the family for a long time, but the opportunity never really presented itself. After all, there was a lot of bad water under the bridge. And Sam didn’t really know how to welcome someone. After all, everyone else, Cas, Jack, they had just sort of fit in and incorporated themselves in their own way. But an idea hits him. A room. They have so many rooms in the bunker. Dean, Sam, Jack, and Cas each have their own living quarters, so why shouldn’t Gabe? He starts smiling at the thought Of Gabe living in the bunker alongside the rest of them. Of course he’d have to run it by Dean, but he would say yes, right? 

“Thank you so much Kylie,” Sam shakes her hand, “I know what to do now.”

“You’re so very welcome!” She gushes, “But, hey, Sam.”

“Yes?”

“Maybe talk to him about… Well, his feelings? If you’re interested. You may not think he is, but he sounds very fond of you and your family. I might be overstepping my bounds here, but… Just trust me. Okay?” 

“Uh, right, okay,” Sam nods awkwardly. 

He says his goodbyes and wishes Kylie luck on her Christmas shopping before heading to the checkout, smiling the whole time.

**Sam & Dean**

_ 2:32 PM _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Hey dude we need to talk when I get home. _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Whatever it was, I didnt do it. _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Lmao no, we need to talk about something else dont worry. You aren’t in trouble. _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Oh okay, you had he going there for a second lol _

**_Sam:_ ** _ Yeah well you probably wont like it anyways _

**_Dean:_ ** _ Now im worried _


End file.
